Kamen Rider Dark Decade:Fantasy Worlds
by Time Hollow
Summary: Decade has saved the riders and there worlds but what about the rest of them! come with Rei on his journey to find his past and save the world's of fantasy as Kamen Rider Dark Decade!


**Hey everyone welcome to a new story I'm starting called Kamen Rider Dark Decade: Fantasy Worlds. For those of you that read my story Harry Potter and the kyubi's claim don't worry I'm only taking a short break from it and give my mind some new ideas by working on this and older stories.**

**This story was inspired by Kamen Rider Chalice The Pretty Cure Chronicles by Dragon Seraphim and the forgotten Rider by Ten-Faced Paladin I suggest giving these two stories a try you won't be disappointed. **

****

**Chapter 1:** **The day a Dark Decade begins**

Today started off as a good day. Hell you could say it went great day. After saving over a year of pay days at a café I work at, and some money I got over the years from parties and odd jobs I do for my folks, I finally had enough saved up to do something I've always wanted to do since I was a kid. And that one thing was you may ask well nothing special, except…..

Take a trip to Japan! The Birth place of Anime and Manga!

…yes, yes, if you hadn't figured it out yet I'm a otaku, go ahead and laugh and get it out of you systems I got time to wait.

…Oh? You done yet? Good, now don't think that this makes me some anti-social loser who no one hangs out with! It's just that I have a hard time making new friends and meeting new people.

But that's not what we're talking about where we talking about like I said before I love all things Anime or things like Tokusatsu. I think it has something to due to the fact the first anime I saw as a kid was Guyver and I also found out about Kamen Rider. I've kind of moved on from Guyver since then, not that I hate but well things change.

These days, I'm more into anime that have a more in-depth plot. though there are some time's when I watch a anime I get a weird feeling like something about how the way the anime go's is familiar to me, but at the same time it's like I get upset on how something's go I even cried once after watching one show because of how her story ends. So I guess you can call me weird.

But I didn't just come to Japan for that, I also came to explore Japanese culture since Japan was where my mom was born will my adopted mom, you see from what my parents told me they found me in the street when I was five years old with no memory and had nothing on me, and after none came forth to calm me they took me in. it would feel good to see where she grow up. That wasn't my only reason for coming to Japan though. I was here to check out the new Kamen Rider Convention?

…wait; I haven't even bothered to introduce myself have I? Name's Rei, Rei Nightray, yeah I know like the Nightray from Pandora hearts. I'm about 6 feet, 12 inches and in my mid-to-late teens in terms of age. My hair is short and colored midnight black with blue eyes. For today, I wore a white shirt with black pants and shoes with a black trench coat and I was wearing a black Fedora.

Much of the first day I spent here in Japan was used exploring and getting to see the sights my mom told me about. I spent most of my time before I came here trying to learn the language and I already had a decent understanding of it the joys of having a mom from Japan huh.

My second was spent at the Kamen Rider Convention which for some reason was located right across from the hotel I was staying at. Oh well.

My time at the convention was well –spent, the place looked like a fans heaven. They had merchandise form all the Kamen Rider shows to date I even saw some guys doing a reenactment of when Kamen Rider Double meets Kamen Rider OOO. I also saw a guy buy some belts and Rouze Card. Not to say I didn't get my own stuff I got a limited edition Kamen Rider Dark Decade belt along with the Rider Cards and the Booker they even threw in the K-Touch and Final Form Ride. Most people won't know who Dark Decade is because he only appeared in the game _**Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes**_. But he is one of the reasons Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade was considered the destroy of worlds.

..Crap, I just gave away a part of the game for some people who hadn't seen or played it, didn't I?

Oh well no use crying over some spilled milk right? Now that I had my fill of Kamen Rider for Today it was time to head back to my room…or that was the plan before things took a turn for the weird.

A ringing sound went off in my head, almost like when there was a mirror Monster nearby like in Kamen Rider Ryuki. I looked around thinking I'll see someone watching TV but seeing no one nearby I shook my head. "Must've been my imagination playing tricks on me." I was about to enter the hotel, when I heard a voice speak in my head. It was a quiet voice, and I couldn't tell if it was male of female. To say I was freaked out would be an understatement.

_**The Worlds have begun to collide**_, it said

I spun around, searching for the source. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

_**The time for you to return to your duty has come my little Decade you must travel froth**_, the voice announced with an amused voice.

That made my eyes widen in shock. Was this voice talking about Kamen Rider Decade's journey and what did he mean by returning to my duty?

"That's not possible…this can't be real." I muttered.

_**Heh while your other has saved his other riders and there story's your absent has allowed your worlds to alter and allowed the darkness in them to throw them form the path.**_ The voice went on.

"This isn't happing it can't be!" I said but has I say this I had a strange feeling like when I was watching anime and I was upset on how they would end and think "that's not how it should be."

I hear a scream and saw people looking as a white void begins to come towards the hotel.

_**I wonder….will you regain what you have lost will you find your light? Or will you just destroy everything!**_ The voice said/asked.

I grit my teeth at the voice and asked "You...Just who the hell are you?" "Why are you doing this!"

_**Have you forgotten? You must destroy everything to create everything so go forth and know you have my blessings. **_The voice said and I could picture the smirk on the voices face as it avoided my first question.

The white void was coming closer and as it meets me I heard the voice one more time.

_**The Time has come to long has the journey been postponed and the story's changed so go froth destroyer of worlds! **_ I hear the voice say. Then I knew no more.

Scene brake

I don't know how long I had lost consciousness. Could've been a few minutes, a couple of hours, maybe even a day or two had passed. Regardless of the time I'd been out, I eventually came to though it took a few seconds for my sight to adjust and the feeling in my body to return.

The first thing I saw when I came to was a ceiling. Looking around it looked like I was in a picture studio, with a jolt I realized I was in the studio Tsukasa Kadoya used in the series but the colors seem darker.

I took a deep breath and think over all that has happen while some part of me hopes this is nothing but a dream. But one part of me feels happy like some piece of me has come back. I look over where the scene that transported the studio to other worlds.

I walk over to the chain and take a breath "Well let's get to it shall we?" And with a pull the scene change's with a flash of light.

Chapter End

**Well that it for this chapter the next Chapter will start of knights journey until then review and if you have a world you want knight to go to suggest it and I'll see if I can make it happen until then check out those stories I told you about in the beginning.**

(Next Time)

Rei: so this is another world huh

?: It...It can't be Rei!

Rei: what's going on how does she know me?

?: what's wrong don't you remember me!

?:so the missing character has returned huh?

?:she's been waiting for you! Since the day you two meet!

Rei: Why, Why does my heart hurt when I see you, why do I want to see you by my side tell me why, just who are you to me!

?: You bastred just who the hell are you!

Rei: Just a Dark Rider passing thou remember that!

Destroy everything to create everything, next time first arc "Box Arc"

?: "Even if you don't remember that's fine because Rei….because I….!


End file.
